Present in the Past Vietnamese ver
by CharlotteD
Summary: Fic dịch. "It was a normal hectic day, but that all changed when he was sent somewhere he never expected to be. Now how will he cope? What to do?" G27, RR!


**Title:** Present in the Past

**Author: **LostKey (FFN)

**Translator: **Charlotte

**BetaReader: **Yuu-koi

**Permission:** _"I'm glad you love this series. It would be a honor if you want to translate it to Vietnamese. I would also love to check it out too. My viet is not the greatest but it would be a great chance to read your work."_

**Status: **Ongoing

**Genres: **General, Action, Adventure

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **It was a normal hectic day, but that all changed when he was sent somewhere he never expected to be. Now how will he cope? What to do?

**Pairing/Characters: **G27

**Warnings:** Đến thời điểm hiện tại, aka chapter 13, tớ vẫn ko chắc liệu đây có phải là 1 fic romance SA G27 hay ko, nên mong các fans SA đừng trông đợi gì nhiều...và fans non-SA cứ yên tâm mà đọc nhá!

**Disclaimers:** Don't own, neither this fic nor KHR! characters overall. But I do own this translated version anyway, so.

Now, on with the story! Enjoy please!

XXX

**Present in the Past**

_-Chapter 1-_

Tsunayoshi Sawada hay Tsuna, chàng trai hai mươi mốt tuổi khỏe mạnh với vóc người tương đối nhỏ nhắn, không thể làm gì khác hơn ngoài việc nhìn chằm chằm vào cái cảnh tượng này với vẻ khinh bỉ và khó chịu. Trước mắt cậu là cả một đống giấy tờ nhiều một cách bất thường được chất thành từng chồng cao gọn ghẽ. Cậu chỉ vừa ra ngoài dùng một bữa ăn nhẹ, có vỏn vẹn mười lăm phút! Làm thế quái nào mà cái bàn vốn trống trải của cậu lại biến thành cái thứ quái quỉ này?

Cậu tiếp tục nhìn trân trối vào đấy thêm cả một phút tròn trước khi trút một cái thở dài. Thôi, đi tong những kế hoạch về một buổi chiều thư thả. Cậu thả mình rơi tõm vào ghế với một tiếng 'phịch' khẽ và bắt đầu cái nhiệm vụ nhạt nhẽo gồm nào đọc, sắp xếp, rồi kí giấy tờ. Nói thật, cậu hẳn sẽ không đồng ý nhận cái công việc này nếu cậu biết sẽ có quá nhiều việc bàn giấy đến vậy.

Có thể các bạn sẽ thắc mắc tại sao lại là công việc bàn giấy? Ờ thì, hóa ra rằng, trên thực tế, cậu là người nắm giữa vị trí cao nhất của tập đoàn lừng lẫy danh tiếng Vongola. Đó là một trong số ít các công ty đứng hàng top trên toàn nước Ý. Cùng với sự thăng tiến địa vị này, là hàng tá những trách nhiệm như giám sát những thương vụ giao dịch và hàng loạt các công việc bàn giấy. Mà mấy cái công việc bàn giấy nói trên thì thường buộc chặt cậu vào cái bàn làm việc hàng nhiều giờ liền. Cậu không hề hình dung cuộc sống tầm thường của mình sẽ trở thành như vậy.

Cậu ngừng một bản đang kí dở và cười thầm. Cậu đang đùa với ai cơ chứ? Thế này đã gần với cái sự tầm thường mà cậu có thể đạt được lắm rồi. Chết tiệt, thậm chí cậu còn sống là đã may mắn lắm rồi. Lí do là vì, cái tập đoàn thương mại này chẳng qua chỉ là một lớp vỏ ngụy trang, cái vỏ bọc che giấu một mặt tai hại hơn mà công ty cũng tham gia vào, giới Mafia.

Cậu thuộc thế hệ Vongola đời thứ Mười, người lãnh đạo. Giới xã hội đen không phải là một câu chuyện cổ tích tưởng tượng. Nó thật và nguy hiểm trên mọi phương diện. Cậu đã học được bài học đó qua nhiều năm khi được huấn luyện bởi gia sư của mình, đứa trẻ khét tiếng, Reborn. Có rất nhiều thứ trong đời cậu mà người đời hẳn sẽ cho rằng không thể và không tưởng. Cậu đã du hành đến tương lai, trong những năm tháng tuổi teen của mình, để bảo vệ thế giới khỏi một kết cuộc tuyệt đối. Cậu cũng sở hữu khả năng sử dụng lửa dying-will. Những ngọn lửa này không phải một thứ có thể bị xem thường vì chúng có khả năng gây ra tổn hại mang tính hủy diệt nghiêm trọng. Một ngọn lửa vô cùng bị khiếp sợ và được ngưỡng mộ trong thực chiến bởi rất nhiều thành phần trong giới xã hội đen. Cậu không phải là người duy nhất với khả năng được thèm muốn này. Bảy người bảo vệ của cậu, cũng như nhiều người mà cậu quen biết cũng sở hữu kĩ năng tương tự.

Cậu thở dài, nhìn đám giấy tờ trước mặt mình, đăm chiêu nghĩ ngợi về thuở ban đầu. Cậu nhớ lại khi tất cả bọn họ còn là học sinh; khi những thứ đáng lo ngại nhất là những bài kiểm tra và điểm số. Lúc bấy giờ, họ chỉ đơn thuần tận hưởng cái thông lệ thường ngày là đến trường và đi chơi, thanh thản và hồn nhiên. Tuy nhiên theo thời gian dần trôi, cậu, cũng như tất cả những người bảo vệ của mình, dần dấn sâu hơn vào thế giới mafia. Đặc biệt là sau chuyến du hành gian nan đến tương lai mà cậu có thể nói rằng họ đã hoàn toàn thay đổi, ít ngây thơ và trong sáng hơn. Họ đã nếm được trực tiếp hương vị của thực tại và bạo lực, nơi mà ý niệm về cái chết luôn đeo đẳng gần kề ngay sau họ.

Ngay cả khi họ đã trở về nhà thắng lợi, nhiều người đã phải trải qua một lúc khó khăn để thích nghi lại; nhất là bọn con gái. Cậu biết rằng mặc dù họ đã rất cố gắng che giấu nó, chuyến đi đã ảnh hưởng đến họ quá nhiều. Kyoko không còn cười nhiều nữa, trong khi Haru dường như trở nên ít nói hơn. Mặc dù nó không dễ nhận thấy đối với gia đình và bạn bè của họ, cậu có thể thấy được nó, và điều đó luôn khiến cậu cảm thấy tội lỗi. Vào phần còn lại của những năm học, hai cô gái thường xuyên đi chung với nhau. Dù cậu có cố gắng nói chuyện với họ về việc này, họ chỉ đơn giản gạt nó đi và bảo cậu đừng nên lo lắng làm gì.

Những suy nghĩ của cậu bị gián đoạn bởi một thứ gì đó đang lao đến. Hoàn toàn theo phản xạ, cậu chụp lấy nó. Một quả táo. Cậu nhướng mày trước khi nhìn ra phía cửa. Là Reborn. "Cậu biết đấy, nó có thể đã gây cho tớ bị chấn động." Chàng trai tóc nâu trách, đặt quả táo lên bàn.

Reborn chỉ cười khẩy, "Thế thì thật đáng tiếc cậu đã tóm được nó." Tsuna chỉ có thể đảo mắt trước trò đùa. Cả hai đã đi cùng nhau cả một quãng đường dài, gầy dựng nên một mối quan hệ chỉ dựa trên sự tin tưởng và tín nhiệm lẫn nhau. Tsuna học được rất nhiều từ đứa trẻ sát thủ, trong khi Reborn lại được dõi theo Tsuna trưởng thành như ngày hôm nay. Mặc dù họ vẫn chưa thể tìm ra cách để giải lời nguyền, rất nhiều nghiên cứu về vấn đề này đã được tiến hành.

Đứa trẻ nhướng mày trước khi gõ cây bút vào chàng trai trẻ làm cậu này cau mày vì đau, "Trở lại công việc đi. Giấy tờ không tự hoàn thành nếu chỉ ngồi không đâu. Ta không cần những kẻ thích mơ mộng, Dame-Tsuna." Đoạn, đứa trẻ chộp lấy một tài liệu trên bàn cậu rồi ngồi ra ghế xô-pha.

Tsuna thở dài, trở lại làm việc. "Nhưng, nó chẳng bao giờ hết," chàng trai tóc nâu lẩm bẩm trong sự phiền toái.

Cậu đã hoàn thành xong một phần tư của cái đống quái vật đó, nhưng nó trông cứ như thể không hề giảm đi tẹo nào. Khi cậu lấy một tài liệu khác, cậu ráng nhịn đi cái thôi thúc muốn sử dụng vài câu chửi thề cậu nghe được từ Gokudera, người bảo vệ bão của cậu. Tuy nhiên, cậu biết tốt hơn hết không nên nói ra chúng trước mặt Reborn. Ai mà biết điều gì sẽ xảy ra? Tsuna, chỉ lần này, không màng quan tâm đến việc khám phá ra điều đó.

Cả hai ngồi trong một sự im lặng dễ chịu, chỉ thỉnh thoảng bị quấy rầy bởi tiếng lật giấy khẽ và tiếng nguệch ngoạc của cây bút máy. Sau một vài báo cáo nữa, Tsuna bị gián đoạn bởi tiếng cười. Cậu nhìn lên khỏi đống giấy và quan sát Reborn – vẫn đang xem qua tờ tài liệu, "Hai người cậu gửi đi Trung Quốc vừa về tới."

Tsuna sựng lại khỏi việc kí tên, "Về rồi à? Tớ tưởng nó hẳn sẽ giữ họ bận rộn thêm ít nhất là một tuần nữa!"

Reborn đặt bản báo cáo xuống và bắt đầu vuốt ve Leon "Cậu, hơn bất kì ai khác, phải biết rõ hơn thế, căn cứ vào tiếng tăm của họ đối với nhau. Tôi ngạc nhiên rằng lại có quá ít thương vong thế này."

Tsuna đảo mắt trước lời nhận xét "Nghe cứ như họ hẳn đã tập trung vào việc cố gắng giết hại lẫn nhau hơn."

"Cậu có lỗi khi ghép đôi họ với nhau."

Tsuna đặt bút xuống và cắn quả táo một phát, "Tớ không còn lựa chọn nào khác, chỉ có thể là Mukuro và Hibari, nếu không tớ hẳn đã phải gửi Var-"

Cánh cửa mở toang, để lộ ra hai đứa nhóc, Lambo và Ipin. "TSUNA NII~! Giannini vừa cải tiến khẩu bazooka nè!" Lambo hét toáng lên, rõ ràng sướng tê với cái sản phẩm cuối cùng này. "Lambo! Giờ này họ đang bận mà!" I-pin la lên.

Cô cố gắng tóm lấy và kéo Lambo ra ngoài, làm cậu này rất không hài lòng. "Không! Tớ muốn cho Tsuna-nii xem cái này mà." Trong trận chiến để thoát khỏi nanh vuốt của I-pin, cậu bé bóp cò, phát đạn nhắm bắn thẳng vào Tsuna. Do sự va chạm, một đám khói khổng lồ nổ ra, khiến cho những người trong phòng ho sặc sụa. Khi Reborn gạt đi đám khói xung quanh mình, anh không thể làm gì khác hơn ngoài việc cảm thấy một điềm báo dần lớn lên bên trong. Đứa trẻ nhanh chóng di chuyển đến chỗ Tsuna ngồi, chỉ để nhận ra chàng trai không hề có ở đây. Vậy thì cậu đã bị gửi đến đâu? Người sát thủ chửi thầm trước khi quay về phía hai đứa nhóc.

"Khẩu bazooka đó đâu?" anh hỏi đầy giận dữ. Lambo và I-pin trao nhau những cái nhìn đầy sợ hãi trước khi chỉ vào khẩu bazooka vừa được sửa đổi. Khi Reborn đến nhặt nó lên, vũ khí ấy vỡ ra tan nát thành từng mảnh vụn. Cái quái gì đang xảy ra thế này?

"Reborn-san! Chuyện gì xảy ra thế? Chúng tôi nghe thấy một vụ nổ." Gokudera hỏi từ ngoài cửa cố gắng xua đi đám khói vẫn đang phảng phất trong phòng. Phía sau cậu là Yamamoto và Ryohei. Họ chỉ vừa trở về sau một cuộc họp nhỏ với một gia đình khác, và nghe được âm thanh của khẩu bazooka nên liền đến kiểm tra.

"Con bò ngốc bắn khẩu súng mới. Trúng ngay Tsuna,"Reborn lẩm bẩm, biểu cảm khuôn mặt của anh bị cái nón che mất.

Gokudera cau mày, "Vậy thì chúng ta chỉ việc chờ năm phút và ngài ấy sẽ trở về mà đúng không?" Reborn không trả lời. Yamamoto và Ryohei nhìn nhau lo lắng.

Bỗng nhiên Giannini chạy ào vào, trông cực kì hoảng hốt "Lambo, khẩu bazooka tôi đưa cậu đâu rồi? Tôi cần nó lại. Nó không phải là thứ dành cho cậu. Cái đó là một vật mẫu."

Reborn quay về phía Giannini, "Nó gửi người ta đến đâu?"

Giannini cau mày lo lắng trước khi trả lời "Phần cài đặt vẫn chưa được thực hiện. Tôi không biết."

Tsuna nhìn thận trọng vào cảnh vật xung quanh cậu. Có cái gì đó không đúng, thật sự không đúng. Cậu khá là chắc rằng mình vẫn còn ở Ý, nhưng nó trông xa lạ quá. Tốt thôi, ít nhất cậu không cần phải nghĩ gì về công việc bàn giấy trong vòng năm phút. Có thể cậu cũng nên nhìn quanh một chút. Cậu vẫn còn cầm quả táo chỉ bị ăn dở một phần, nên cậu cắn thêm một phát nữa. Chỉ sau một thoáng chần chừ cậu bắt đầu bước đi, hòa lẫn vào đám đông. Cậu buộc phải nhận thấy rằng những người xung quanh mình mang một phong cách ăn mặc khá giống với thời đại của cậu, song vì một lí do nào đó vẫn có vẻ khác lạ. Vẻ bề ngoài và nét mặt của họ đồng thời cũng kín đáo và thận trọng hơn, cứ như thể đang trông đợi rằng một rắc rối nào đó sẽ nhảy bổ vào họ.

Cậu đang định cắn quả táo thêm một phát nữa thì phát hiện một thứ gì đó trên băng ghế. Là một tờ báo. Cậu nhìn quanh; không ai thừa nhận nó, nên nếu cậu có lấy nó đi thì chắc cũng không sao. Cậu ngồi xuống ghế và nhìn sơ qua trang bìa. Cậu há hốc mồm; quả táo cậu cầm rơi ra khỏi tay với một tiếng 'bịch'. Cậu không hề ở tương lai…Cậu đang ở quá khứ. Rất xa trong quá khứ.

_~To be continued~_


End file.
